


the snow globe

by an_eyesore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, older Kageyama, older hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_eyesore/pseuds/an_eyesore
Summary: Hinata slowly turned the key in the lock, it had been a while. He gently placed down his bags at the front, and tiptoed quietly, careful not to wake him up. It had been a long time, far too long.*set in the future, Hinata is finished training in Brazil, and coming home to the Tokyo apartment he shares with Kageyama*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	the snow globe

Hinata slowly turned the key in the lock, it had been a while. He gently placed down his bags at the front, and tiptoed quietly, careful not to wake him up. It had been a long time, far too long.

They had called almost everyday when he first left for Brazil, desperate to hear the others voice, to connect as effortlessly as they had since high school. But after a while the time difference became an excuse, and every day turned into every week, which in turn became every month. They were both busy, Hinata knew that, but he didn't realize how infrequent it had really become. At the end of two years, contact had become so seldom, Hinata was almost forgetting his voice. Though they sent gifts and cards back and forth every Christmas and birthday and new year, it wasn't the same. Regardless, Hinata soaked up every word the other had written. His coach had called him crazy, but he swore he could hear Tobio calling him a dumbass just by holding his cards. Kageyama probably would have called him crazy too. And then a dumbass. 

It was late Friday night, and the plan was to be back here in Tokyo, tomorrow. Obviously, Hinata intended to be, just not in the way the setter was expecting. He made his way to their bedroom, surprising himself with his muscle memory in the dark. He wanted to curl up next to him, and wake up next to him, see and hug him as soon as humanly possible.

But his toe stepped in something strangely cold and wet, and Hinata stopped in his tracks.

~-~-~-~-~

"KAGEYAMA,  
YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT I DID TODAY!!!! I can't tell you now, but when I'm back on the 14th make sure to remind me to tell you the famous: POPSICLE STORY.   
I can't believe its been two years. I know I haven't written in a while but I just kept getting busier and busier. ANYWAYS, by the time you get this, I'll be coming home!   
I saw this at a gift shop one day, I thought you'd like it. It's funny because ITS SO HOT HERE. see you soon!

I miss you!"

𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. Kageyama's heart weighed heavy as he reread those words. A small box had come along with the card covered in stickers and stamps from around the world.

All this fuss to send me, a snow globe?

A small island with a palm tree, a volleyball net, and a banana wearing glasses lounging under an umbrella sat in the swirling globe. He laughed. Only that idiot...

He picked up the card again. 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. The banana kept staring at him, but he just wasn't as funny anymore.

𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. Ya, well I miss you too dumbass, but I wasn't the one who decided to move halfway across the world. Was he trying to get as far as possible from me?

𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. Sure you do. Tears rolled down Kageyama's face without him even having realize. It was the same silly circle his mind had been walking in for the past two years.

Whatever, he'd be back by tomorrow, and it'll all be over. Sure it might've been a while since he's actually spoken to him, called him out for doing something dumb, played volleyball with him, but that will all change tomorrow. Kageyama's heart tugged at the thought of him finally coming home. 

Anxious for Saturday to come, Kageyama got to bed early that night. That was when the snow globe inexplicably and slowly slid from off the table and shattered onto the floor. Unfortunately, Kageyama had been asleep, dreaming of perfect sets and milk cartons. and so the globe ran freely, exposed to the chilly night air, waiting to be discovered. 

~-~-~-~-~

It took him a while, since he realized Kageyama had reorganized the cabinets, but Hinata eventually found the broom. He was mostly in shock.

The card he had sent him seemed so stupid now. Two circles smudged the pen in his signature at the bottom. 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

He knew Kageyama hadn't been exactly pleased with how long he had been gone, even if he didn't say so. Neither of them were happy, but the space was something Shoyo needed. The change. He never thought Tobio would go so far as-

This is ridiculous, he shook it off. Over a snow globe?  
But was it ridiculous? When was the last time Kageyama had called him? Written him? Tried?

His emotional reservedness used to feel special to Hinata, like he was getting a side to Kageyama that no one else ever saw. And it was, he only wished everyone else could see how brilliant he was, and not just for his incredible gift in volleyball. But now that Hinata was on the other end of that closed door, Kageyama's coldness was only brutal, and far less endearing.

He knew Kageyama had a hard time expressing himself, and so carrying both emotional parts of their relationship on his back, wore Hinata down. He half hoped Kageyama would have changed since he left; become more open, maybe even more affectionate with the distance. But he also knew the trip could end with them being pushed even further than the geographical distance. 

So the latter was true, Hinata realized now. Without thinking he picked up his suitcase and left silently, a bag of shattered memories in his other hand. As he softly closed the door, he wondered how he could've possibly been feeling so giddy mere minutes ago, and so hopeless now. With that thought, he walked away.

~-~-~-~-~

Saturday had finally come but the tightness in Kageyamas chest had yet to be relieved. When I see him, everything will be ok again. 

He rolled out of bed and stood in the empty room remembering the day Hinata left. 

He was sleeping in as usual, drooling all over. Kageyama had been up for hours and stood silently watching the ginger's chest rise and fall. 

"Oi, you're so creepy when you do that..." Hinata mumbled, his eyes just barely open.

"I can do whatever I want when you sleep in until noon"

"Noon?! My flight leaves in two hours dummy!"

"I know..." a small secret part of Kageyama wished he would have kept sleeping and missed it, and forgone the whole trip entirely.

But of course he hadn't, and Kageyama has spent two years waking up in a cold empty bed, far too big for just himself. Every day he was left wondering why he had gone in the first place. Didn't he know how much it hurt? Didn't he care?

The airport was crowded and busy and gross, but Tobio sat in the front staring at his phone. He refreshed his messages with Hinata, they had mostly been about volleyball, an incredible dig he made in Brazil, a quick attack Kageyama mastered back home, and at the end of it: 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

He stared at those words, the screen burning through his retinas until he decided he couldn't look at it anymore. 

Hinata never showed up. And if his flight did land that day, he never called Tobio, but this didn't make sense. Surely he just missed the short ball of orange in the crowd somehow. Surely he was on his way home now. 

And so Kageyama sat up as long as he could, staring at the door. Where was he? Surely there was a delay, he was stuck in Brazil. His phone was dead. He had no change on him. These situations aren't improbable, the setter knew how disorganized Hinata could be. 

Another day passed, and ideas started spiralling out of control. His flight was delayed again? No… They crashed? He was kidnapped? No, no, no. His worry turned into panic as his barren phone offered no new information, taunting him when he picked it up every few minutes. 

So when his phone finally went off late Sunday night, Kageyama flinched before immediately reaching to pick it up.

*NEW MESSAGE* Sugawara: Hey Kageyama! It's been a while, Daichi and I are only in town this weekend, did you want to try catching breakfast again tomorrow?

Kageyama completely forgot he was supposed to meet Suga and Daichi for breakfast that morning. The reunion was completely Hinata's idea so he was surprised that they hadn't mentioned anything about him. Admittedly a little disappointed, yet also defeated and genuinely missing his old teammates, he answered: 

Kageyama: Sure. Send me the address.

~-~-~-~-~

The couple seemed to be in the middle of a quiet debate when Kageyama approached the table. Sugawara noticed him first. "Kageyama!"

Daichi smiled as they both hugged their junior before he sat down. 

"It's been so long, I haven't seen you since, ...was it the wedding?" Suga asked his partner.

"No, no, last year, Tanaka's barbeque." Daichi answered sipping his coffee.

"Right, right. How've you been?" Suga smiled. The three caught up on everything from volleyball to the paint colour Suga was deciding for the kitchen. Daichi seemed strangely reserved in Tobio's opinion, focusing more on Suga than on his old teammate, though that wasn't completely out of the ordinary. "...So I like the blue, but I already did blue in the hallways, what do you think?"

Paint chips somehow materialized on the table in front of Kageyama. "Um..."

"Kou- slow down you're scaring him." Daichi laughed as the waiter brought over their orders. 

"This place is pretty nice" Kageyama said attempting to change the subject.

"You'd have known if you showed up yester-" Daichi mumbled before he received a friendly shove to the ribs from Suga. 

"Is everything ok with you and Hinata?" Suga asked.

"Huh?" Kageyama found the question to be out of the blue.

"It's just a little strange he showed up without you yesterday and now you're back without him, I was-"

"Showed up yesterday?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Ya he said you weren't feeling well and-"

"He's here? In Japan? Right now?" an anger bubbled deep in his throat cutting his words off, strangling them.

Daichi looked concerned, "You... didn't know?"

"He told us he landed on Friday..." Suga looked from Daichi to Kageyama, all three of them confused.

Kageyama sat in stunned silence until Daichi broke the tension. "You know what Suga, we should get going, you need to be back for tomorrow, and I need a good night's sleep."

"But-" Suga complained.

"Sorry, excuse me." Kageyama said rather unceremoniously as he stood up and left, the worried couple not even bothering to try and get him to stay.

Furiously walking down the street, Kageyama whipped out his phone to the number he had been staring at for the last few days. His finger hesitated over the "Call" button. The tightness in his chest from this morning had erupted into a hurricane that was tearing him apart from the inside, out. He dialled the number, and on the very last ring, the other picked up.

~-~-~-~-~

"Where are you?"

"Kageyama-"

"It's been three days!" His anger was clear but his voice was shaking now too. Why the hell was he ignoring him?

"...I went home. I'm with my family and Natsu-" Infuriated by the casualty of his tone, Kageyama snapped.

"You could've at least stopped by, given me that courtesy."

"What courtesy? I did stop by Friday night, you made your point pretty clear"

"Huh?"

"The snowglobe?"

"Oh. So that's what happened to it."

"I'm surprised you even noticed. Don't play dumb Tobio. You’re selfishness has always been irritating, but that was kind of the last straw."

Kageyama was so frantic he hardly even noticed what Hinata had meant. This was not supposed to be how their first conversation went. He was supposed to run out of the gate, full speed, knock him over and make a general scene. Kageyama would have called him a klutz or an idiot, but he’d laugh if off because Hinata knew that meant he loved him. Instead, Hinata had decided he could wait, that he wanted MORE space. This drove Kageyama’s anger into hyper-gear, "When were you going to tell me you were back? On a flight back to Brazil? Ever?!”

Hinata breathed quietly on the other end. Kageyama could feel his guilt, but it wasn't enough. "No of course not. You know what- Shoyo, if you're done just say so. Stop leaving cryptic messages, and ignoring me, and stealing back gifts you gave."

"Wha- done? Just like that?" 

Kageyama wasn't sure if he meant it. He just wanted him to feel as terrible as he did. How could he avoid him for this long? He did go to Brazil to get away from him. He must've. 

There’s a pause until Hinata sighs on the other end. "You're so dramatic"

"Says the snow globe thief."

"Well it didn't really look like you wanted it anyways." There was barely any humour left in his typically cheery voice.

Kageyama was frustrated. Was this it? Was that all he wanted to say? An endless and heavy silence surrounded them. Hinata could hear the angry breaths Tobio took, and Kageyama listened to the shakey breaths just barely escaping Hinata. He walked like this for a while, until eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

*KAGEYAMA DISCONNECTED*

~-~-~-~-~

An awkward silence filled the room as Hinata packed some clothes into a box. Tobio watched from afar until he eventually decided to help. Helping him would be the fastest way to get rid of him, and he could've bear to look at him anymore. 

"Did you go to breakfast with Suga and Daichi?" Kageyama broke the silence, secretly wanting this nightmare to just be a misunderstanding.

Hinata was caught off guard. "I-it was-"

"Nevermind." On second thought, he didn't really want to hear the excuse. He didn't really want to hear anything right now. 

Hinata stared at him. Nothing had changed. He shut him out again, and again. Why couldn't he just be upfront and say what was bothering him? He liked when Kageyama was jealous, because it showed Hinata he cared, but he could never be sure. There was always so much he had to interpret, he sometimes wondered if he had made up their entire relationship in his head.

"Why are you staring at me? It's creepy."

Of course he'd speak up about that, Hinata thought, “You’re the worst.”

"How am I the worst?" Kageyama whipped around vehemently.

It sounded like one of their old conversations, the ones they used to have before he had left, and Hinata almost smiled. But it didn't feel the same. He sighed "Is this how its going to be forever?"

"Eh?"

"Are you happy like this?"

Kageyama just turned his back to Hinata and continued sorting.

His unresponsiveness lit a fire within Hinata. He wanted to scream at him to look at him.   
"I'm not happy! I'll say it, and I'll be the only one in this relationship, again, to actually say what I'm feeling!" Hinata exhausted.

Kageyama just stared at the floor. His hands curled into fists, and he was shaking, but he didn't say anything. 

"Tobio?! Can you even look at me?"

Nothing. Kageyama was frozen in place. Of course he wasn't happy, couldn't the idiot see that? What was he supposed to say?

Hinata was on the verge of tears now, "You always tiptoed around our relationship so much I was never sure if you love- o-or if you even liked me, and I still don't know!"

"Of course I like you, dumbass-"

"Then tell me one in a while! Show me, do SOMETHING!"

Kageyama turned around to face him, tears rolling violently down his cheeks. Hinata was a little taken aback, it being so rare that he saw Kageyama cry. Tobio opened his mouth, but yet again nothing came out.

Hinata wasn't sure how much longer he could watch him like this. "I should go. I can do this later."

"Wait-" Kageyama croaked.

"If-if you want me gone, that's f-fine, I'll leave. I'm gone." Hinata made his way to the door. 

"...Please." His chest hurt just as bad as it had hurt for the past two years. Memories of that solitude flooded him as he watched Hinata leave, just as he did two years ago. The loneliness, the tightness, it all came back so quickly, "Don't go."

The orange ball of hair stopped and faced him, waiting. 

”Sho-, I missed you. A lot. a-and I know I don't tell you enough, but I need you. I-I needed you and you weren't there." Kageyama's words help unravel the tension in the air.

"Yama, we agreed-"

"I know, I know. Truth is, I missed you. Every day." He didn't realize how much he needed to say it. How badly he wanted Hinata to know. 

Hinata sighed, "I missed you too."

Kageyama looked up at him, meeting his teary eyes. He hated it when he cried, "You... did?"

"Of course, idiot." Hinata smiled and tilted his head. Kageyama could almost feel the uneasiness within him evaporate.

"Then why did you ignore me?" he asked.

"I was going to surprise you," Hinata frowned, "but your shattered snow globe honestly kind of freaked me out..."

"Shattered?"

"Yea it- wait you didn't break it?"

"No..."

"-Oh." Hinata looked up at Tobio's confused face, a mix of guilt and embarrassment making up his own. 

"This is so stupid! You knew I missed you, and you've been ignoring me over a snow globe?!" Kageyama was mad again, how could he be so nonchalant about avoiding him for three days?

"I didn't know, stupid! Thats what I'm trying to say. You never listen!" Hinata started to make his way to the door again. Nothing's changed. Kageyama will forever be just out of reach, either a step ahead, or on the other side of the door, but no matter how much he bangs and screams, he'll never let him in. "Do you really want me gone?"

"No! Of course not!" Tobio was fed up, he was exhausted. This back and forth had become a lot like those endless receive practices they used to have, keeping the ball in the air as long as possible until one of them screwed up, or passed out from exhaustion. Shoyo had always had more stamina than him. He knew what Hinata wanted, and he was ready to give it up, he just didn't know how. "Dumbass, you're it!"

"...it?"

Tobio took a step closer to him, "I love you, alright?" he fed off every bit of Hinata's stunned expression.

"You're who I want to play volleyball with, who I want to wake up next to, who I want to call dumbass, and show off to my friends." Kageyama blushed a dark shade of red, he couldn't believe he was actually saying all of these embarrassing things, "You can hate me and yell at me and that's...f-fine," he choked on his words again, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, "and I might not show it well, but I love you."

Now Hinata was speechless, he just stared into Tobio's eyes as the rest of what he had to say poured out. 

Kageyama looked straight back into the ginger's eyes, "But don't say I don't care dumbass, because I do! You're 𝘮𝘺 partner, you're mine!-"

"I'm yours?-" Hinata laughed.

"You can't go! You-" 

Hinata grabbed his partner and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He clung to his sweaty shirt,"I'm not, I'm not. It's ok, I'm not going anywhere." With that the two fell to their knees, and Kageyama enveloped Hinata in a hug of his own.

"Idiot, I love you..." he breathed out, almost crying at the scent of his shampoo and the feeling of his warm hands gripping his back.

"I know stupid, I love you too." Hinata said before placing a gentle kiss on his partner's cheek. " But I'm gonna kill you for breaking my snow globe.”

"Oi, I didn't break it dumbass!"

"Eh? Don't hit me with the pillow-AH!”

"HAHA, you got- AH! OI BOKE, get back here!"

"Can't catch me! I'm too fa- AH!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) umm so idk if this is made sense of if my headcanons are bizarre (this is my first fanfic) but uhh I love that angsty shit so I hope you liked it too!


End file.
